Fright In The Night: A Terror In The Night
by AAHarleyQuinn06669
Summary: Book 2 of the Scarcrow/Jonathan, Harley/Harleen Saga. After a frightening Halloween appearance of Harleen's long time boyfriend Jonathan Crane ending with a serious twist of events Harleen has been enchanted with a new life...will she fear it or embrace it?


_A FRIGHT IN THE NIGHT: Terror In The Night _

"Dear Child, this won't hurt much; when you awaken you'll have a life you always wanted… with me" He stated. "Jonathan. Scarecrow, PLEASE... DON'T DO THIS" I begged as he stabbed me with a syringe injecting a serum like venom in me and I scream in pain as I collapse lifelessly into his arms. Meanwhile as I am out cold Jonathan brought me back to Scarecrow's hide out and laid my body on a granite topped table, injected me with another vial filled with a different serum.

Jonathan kisses my forehead "soon all will be well child" he speaks softly in a calm normal voice as I start coming to. I moan and groan in pain, as my vision starts to gather itself I see a blurry figure moving towards me, and lifting my back to help me sit up. "Good Evening dear" Jonathan greets me in a proud voice. My eyes now focus quickly and I look at the person to see Scarecrow before me "What do you want with me?" I ask now noticing I have no heart beat and my breath shows in the air, for it is cold and smells of chemicals. Scarecrow smiles and places his hands on my waist, helping me off the table and allowing me to stand up. He looks at me with a devious grin. "You look beautiful love" He said now circling me "Harleen" He says stopping, taking me into his arms, then pushing me a way and taking my hands into his "I promised you a forever with me, so forever begins now" He explains as I see a reflection that of us in a mirror from the corner of my eye.

A bit intrigued I let go of his hands and walk over to the mirror to see the new me. My entire outfit now reflects his. I sigh heavily as if I'm admitting defeat. I see Scarecrow approaching me in the mirror. "Is that me Scary?" I ask now acting as I'm accepting myself. He stands behind me and nods as I examine myself noting my new eye color change "Relax your emotions dear" He instructs as my eyes change back to blue. I sigh with relief "I have no pulse or heart beat" I remark now looking down at my all new outfit. My pants are all black ripped on the sides with a red belt, my arm warmers are all black with a light brown fluff sewn onto them, my top is all black with red strip up the middle of either breast and the corset is all black with red straps and red detailing around it, and my eyes now painted into a smoky effect with my lips painted black and now having a jack o lantern like smile.

I continue to look at myself, now feeling a sense of pride in myself I grin happily. "Wait till they get a glimpse of me" I joke darkly. Scarecrow reaches over for his scythe and takes it in hand "Correction; wait till they get a load of us" He corrects me as he wraps the hand holding the scythe against my chest and he kisses my neck. I turn my head and kiss his lips, a bit surprised he wraps his free arm around my neck and kisses me back hard then breaks away "Welcome to my world of Fear, my dear" He said allowing me before him out of the room, now walking into the dark of the night I look at him now curling my lip with my teeth, there was something more about him that made him seem less insanely evil and more irresistible, now making me glad to be with him once again. "This is our moment, embrace it" he informs me as a faint red smoke consumes the entire town of Gotham and the moon's face changes to two pumpkin style eyes and a upside down bat symbol for a mouth. He chuckles and as I threw a grenade at an oncoming car and upon hitting the windshield the car blew up and caused the entire to flip over and with Scarecrow watching I threw my head slightly back and let out a laugh so terrifying the entire city had heard it. "Gotham; Watch out…there is a new terror to the night, a frightening duo who will bring Gotham to its knees" Scarecrow announced "Fear has proudly found a terror in the night" now laughing hysterically as the Batman draws near and with a quick smoke screen exit we vanish into the night and out of Batman's sight or traces.


End file.
